


Protection

by KillTheDirector



Category: Brave - Fandom, Thor (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mama Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes to Midgard in order to release Sleipnir and finds that he has nothing to worry about when a mortal princess agrees to watch after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Loki blinks as the Midgard sun hits his eyes; lifting a hand to shield them, he glances down at the young foal that stands beside him. Loki sighs softly, placing a hand on Sleipnir’s head. “We’re going to have to hide your extra legs, dear.” 

Sleipnir snorts and noses at his mother’s hand; a little smile perks the edges of Loki’s mouth, but as he whispers a glamour in order to hide his son’s extra legs, a wave of sadness washes over the God of Mischief.

He wishes he didn’t have to do this. Another child banished to the far reaches of the realm, though Odin had given Loki a chance to keep Sleipnir close this time as the All-Father’s war horse. “I will not have my child go to war just to keep him near me.” Loki had hissed and stormed out of Valhalla. 

Looking up at the Midgardian sky, Loki wonders if he’s made the correct decision. Who will look after his son after he has returned to Asgard? Glancing about the very green wood, Loki’s eyes fall to rest on a small puff of extremely red hair. 

Wide blue eyes stare up at the god before they dart to the Wisps that seem to dance about him and the little foal (now with four legs). Loki blinks and then leans down to the girl’s eye level, tilting his head as a little smile curls his mouth. “Hello little one, who might you be?” 

“Are you a faerie?” A slightly shocked laugh comes from Loki’s mouth, and he can see the little girl’s eyes narrow into a glare. He shakes his head and then watches in interest as Sleipnir comes up to smell the girl’s hair. 

She giggles and pets his son’s nose, her little hands stroking through Sleipnir’s mane as if they had always known each other. Loki hums softly, glancing between the two for a moment. “…would you like him?” He asks, watching Sleipnir’s ears flick backwards for a moment before the little girl’s hand untangles a leaf from his mane. 

She looks back at Loki, her blue eyes wide again and her mouth pose in a little ‘o’ of surprise. “Huh?” Loki places a smile on his mouth again, letting his hand fall to rest on his son’s back. 

“You two seem as if you like each other…and although he is quite important to me…I cannot keep him.” Loki bites the inside of his cheek as another wave of sadness washes over him. The little girl’s red brows furrow for a moment before she glances back at Sleipnir then to Loki. 

“You…mean it?” She says slowly, eyes narrowed in a distrustful glare. Loki nods, moving his hand away from his son’s back. 

“Of course, as long as you promise me you will care for him.” The little girl suddenly grins, and Loki feels his worry and sadness melt away. He feels an actual smile come onto his face and Sleipnir lets out a little whicker. 

“I will mister faerie!” She jumps on the balls of her feet, wrapping her arms around Sleipnir’s neck and giving him a large hug. Loki stands and reaches out to stroke his son’s head for a moment before turning. He hears the little girl introduce herself to Sleipnir, talking animately as only a child can. “My name is Merida, what do you want your name to be? Is Angus alright?” As Loki uses the hidden doorway to the Biofrost, he can hear Sleipnir snort. 

Everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr; this has nothing to do with my 'Children of Loki' series, but it is adorable.


End file.
